An exemplary conventional permanent magnetic generator is disclosed in Japanese Patent application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 7-184360, in which a generator comprises an annular magnets (rotor) disposed North and South poles mutually to the direction of rotation, a stator (generative coil housing) have annular coils therein with projections (yoke projection) formed of the silicon steel plate as many poles, five pieces for example as the rotor into the annular magnet, and slits which are formed on the projection to the same direction of projection as respectively to decrease the electromotive force on the projection.
Although the permanent magnetic generator of the above-mentioned structure allows electromotive force decrease or cogging phenomenon control, there are problems as follows:
1. A weight of the permanent magnetic generator is heavy because the stator, made of silicon steel plate, is one of the its elements. PA0 2. It is impossible to increase the amount of the generation of electricity because the annular magnets (rotor) do not have (super) strong magnetic flux density itself. PA0 3. The rotation of the rotor is done inefficiently. PA0 4. The permanent magnetic generator can not be improved to deminish the manufacturing cost and to reduce its size.
Then, the inventor suggested an exemplary conventional permanent magnetic generator as illustrated in FIGS. 12 to 14 to improve the above-mentioned problems (it does not remain non laid-opens when this application is filed).
The above-mentioned permanent magnetic generator comprises a support member 4 further which is composed of a pair of stationary columns 4a, 4a fixedly provided at the base 1 and a support arm 4b disposed horizontally and fixed to the upper ends of the columns 4a, 4a; a drive motor 5 which is supported fixedly at the support arm 4b of the support member 4 such that the drive motor 5 is centrally located with respect to the axis of the permanent magnetic rotor 10; a rotary shaft having an elongated bar-like shape, the upper end 6a of the rotary shaft 6 coaxially connected to the output shaft 5a of the drive motor 5 via a coupling 7, while the lower end 6b of the rotary shaft 6 entering an inverted-conical depression 3 to be supported by the bearing at the base 1; a permanent magnetic rotor 10 fixed to the rotary shaft, having a plurality of permanent magnets 12a, 12b, or the like; and a stator 15 having a cylindrical shape and which is disposed on the base 1 such that a predetermined gap 16 is formed between the stator 15 and the rotor 10.
The permanent magnetic rotor 10 is composed of a synthetic resin mold 11 and a plurality of permanent magnets 12a, 12b, 12c, and 12d. The synthetic resin mold 11 is fixedly disposed on the central portion of the rotary shaft 6, and each end surface thereof has a wheel-like shape. The permanent magnets 12a, 12b,12c, and 12d are circumferen-tially arranged within an outer tubular portion 11a of the synthetic resin mold 11. The synthetic mold 11 is further composed of an outer tubular portion 11a, an inner tubular fixing portion 11b through which the rotary shaft 6 penetrates, and the connection portions 11c radially connect the inner tubular fixing portion 11b and the outer tubular portion 11a.
Concerning with the above-mentioned structure, when the drive motor is started through use of a power supply, the rotary shaft 6 rotates together with the output shaft 5a. The rotary shaft 6 smoothly rotates while being supported by the depression 3 of the bearing 2 in a point contact manner, since the synthetic resin mold 11 of the rotor 10 rotates together with the rotary shaft 6. As a result, magnetic field of the permanent magnetic rotor 10 crosses the stator windings 19 or the stator 15, so that an induction voltage is generated. Thus electricity can be taken out from the stator windings 19. Therefore, the permanent magnetic generator can efficiently generate electricity in amount.
The permanent magnetic generator of the present invention is a reformed generator to the above-mentioned invention to efficiently generate electricity in a still more amount.